


Double Core

by RedRainbow



Series: Final Emperor [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fantastic representation of mental health issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Shiori is an angel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Comenzó despacio, sin que se percatara de ello, con pequeños lapsos de memoria perdidos y una sensación difusa de su propia existencia que a veces parecía inundar toda su mente.Nadie notó el momento en el que su mente se rompió, pero desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo para Akashi Seijuurou.





	Double Core

Comenzó despacio, sin que Seijuurou se percatara de ello, con pequeños lapsos de memoria perdidos y una sensación difusa de su propia existencia que a veces parecía inundar toda su mente. Era difícil de explicar, porque en ocasiones todos sus pensamientos al respecto se esfumaban como si nunca gozaran de haber existido. De alguna forma logró mencionárselo a su madre luego de notar que sus clases extra habían terminado sin darse cuenta y sin que Seijuurou pudiera recordar la mayor parte de ellas.

Como respuesta Shiori tan solo sonrió y le despeinó el cabello con amabilidad, diciendo con su dulce voz como solo estaba demasiado cansado.

Si le hubiera mencionado algo de ello a su padre, de seguro su reacción no hubiera sido la mejor, aunque no es como si alguna vez lo fuera. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Seijuurou se conformó con la respuesta de su madre y se decidió a poner más atención la próxima vez. Los días pasaban rápido y al caer la noche no tardaba en caer dormido. Sus únicos momentos de libertad solía pasarlos con su madre, jugando basketball o con Yukimaru, y eso era suficiente para que su frágil corazón resistiera la presión que el resto del tiempo parecía eclipsarlo.

Era difícil ser un Akashi, porque desde el momento en que nació estuvo condicionado por lo que significaba serlo. No había otra opción más que la perfección, y desde que pudo razonar con claridad supo que solo tenía ese camino disponible frente a él.

En el futuro no haría sino burlarse llamándole destino, uno que se amarraba a su cuello como una cadena y lo hundía en un oscuro mar cada vez que intentaba dar un paso hacia el exterior.

En algún lugar de su mente nunca se cansó de soñar con poder cortarla, pero era difícil no rendirse cuando las palabras de su padre eran tan frías y su mirada aguda se sentía como dagas que perforaban en su pecho cada vez que se encontraba con él en la mansión. Su presencia allí era irregular, y Seijuurou se avergonzaba de confesarle a su madre cómo un extraño alivio le invadía cada vez que este se despedía de ambos durante el desayuno y declaraba que volvería en un par de días. Su madre parecía estar bien con ello, pero en contadas ocasiones, cuando su mirada parecía dirigirse a un punto incierto en los grandes jardines de la mansión, juraba poder ver tristeza en sus dulces ojos. Tal vez porque al igual que él, ella tenía una cadena alrededor de su dedo.

La jaula para pájaros era hermosa, eso no lo negaba. La mayoría de los sirvientes tenían sus límites claros, pero había algunos que se diferenciaban de las otras marionetas y con solo una sonrisa alegraban un poco más su día.

Cuando Shiori fue internada en el hospital, todo comenzó a empeorar.

Se volvía complicado saber qué día era, las semanas pasaban vagas y los únicos momentos en los que Seijuurou estaba completamente consciente de él mismo era cuando podía ver los ojos dorados de su madre frente a él, con su cuerpo lleno de una fragilidad que no debiera ser permitido en un Akashi, pero la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

La última vez que pudo visitar a su madre ella llevaba la misma sonrisa. Y a partir de ese punto lo último que vio antes de caer en el vacío fueron los difusos pasillos de la mansión, el rostro compasivo de los sirvientes y el retrato de su madre rodeado de flores.

Luego, se rompió.

En ese rincón apartado del mundo, donde solo sus propios pensamientos podían abrumarlo, una voz le dijo que estaba bien que llorara. Y Seijuurou obedeció, mientras en el exterior el rostro de Akashi Seijuurou permanecía impasible.

La sensación era desagradable, fría y distante. Escuchaba murmullos de vez en cuando, de voces que creía parecidas a los de sus sirvientes, pero no había nada más en aquel lugar. Sus ojos permanecían siempre cerrados, incluso cuando un extraño calor parecía rodearle con la misma dulzura que su madre tenía.

Sabía bien que el tiempo seguía fluyendo en el exterior y la culpa no hacía más que abrumarlo, pero pese a ello no podía encontrar por ningún lugar la voluntad para abrir los ojos. Odiaba llorar, pero en ese lugar se encontró haciéndolo luego de tan solo intentar decir algo. Era exasperante para sí mismo, pero intentar reprimir las lágrimas solo parecía hacer peor el dolor.

La misma voz de antes no hacía más que soltar frases demasiado dulces para sus oídos, que resonaban en ese rincón de su mente y le hacían desear tan solo permanecer ahí por siempre, porque el miedo de volver a la realidad no lo dejaba siquiera conciliar el sueño en el profundo limbo que él mismo había construido.

¿Qué se supone que haría para sobrevivir a esa dolorosa y viciada realidad ahora? Ese era su principal cuestionamiento, y la respuesta a ella no hacía más que sonreír con tristeza en el exterior.

Cuando reunió por fin la fuerza necesaria para abrir sus ojos, fue sorprendido por alguien con una mirada complacida. Con un rostro que definitivamente era el suyo.

— Me alegra ver que ya estás bien... —

Y aún si su rostro no aparentaba ninguna emoción, su voz no hacía más que abrumarlo con la calidez que sus palabras desprendían.

Seijuurou terminó llorando una vez más, porque al mirar el orbe dorado de sí mismo frente a él no pudo ver sino el recuerdo de los brillantes ojos de su madre, que durante todos esos años siempre le observaron con la misma dulzura. La memoria no hizo sino abrir la herida que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar.

La expresión del otro cambió al verle llorar, en una mueca de enfado que por su edad no parecía más que un puchero. Arrodillándose junto a él, que a duras penas podía controlar sus sollozos, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su rostro y lo alzó para que sus miradas se encontraran.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llorar? —

La pregunta era directa, pero pese a su expresión su voz no tenía nada más que comprensión y paciencia en ella. Seijuurou se vio incapaz de responder, mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas y articular aunque fuera una palabra.

Y entonces, despacio y casi fluyendo en ese espacio donde ambos estaban, sintió otra vez aquella calidez rodeándolo. Esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos, y no fue difícil darse cuenta de que eran los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo que provocaba ese calor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo…? —

Seijuurou sintió su cuerpo temblar, porque no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sintió algo así.

— ¿Uh? Es un abrazo. — Contestó con obviedad mientras sus miradas se conectaban una vez más. Rojo y dorado frente a él otra vez. — “Madre” hacía esto para verte sonreír. —

La mirada de Seijuurou, dudosa frente a la firme del otro, pudo confirmar por la seriedad en sus ojos que estaba hablando en serio.

Era un sentimiento demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Todas las dudas que se esparcían en su mente desaparecieron al ver una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de sí mismo, y por un instante incluso olvidó como respirar. El otro apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y Seijuurou se vio incapaz de no hacer lo mismo.

Sus corazones parecían latir a la misma velocidad, y la inconfundible sensación de las manos en su espalda fue todo lo que Seijuurou necesitó para saber que estaba bien aferrarse al otro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir sin poder contenerlas al sentir que el otro estrechaba aún más el abrazo, correspondiendo sin palabras a todas sus preguntas. Sus sollozos pronto se convirtieron en un verdadero llanto, uno que nunca antes había soltado. Murmuró como pudo una disculpa en voz baja por ello, pese a saber que de ser escuchado por su padre sin lugar a dudas sería castigado, pero el otro pareció escucharlo con la mayor claridad del mundo.

— Está bien, no necesitas disculparte. — No se atrevió a volver a levantar su mirada, pues de seguro aquella sonrisa seguía en su rostro. — Puedo seguir esperando. —

Su voz también continuó con ese mismo tono de calidez mientras Seijuurou comenzaba a sentir los recuerdos de los anteriores meses como una ventisca de verano en su rostro, con los pensamientos del otro llenos de preocupación filtrándose en él. Y al escucharlos, tan dulces y puros, Seijuurou sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

 

Tardó bastante tiempo, pero finalmente otra vez Seijuurou pudo estar en el exterior.

Su cuerpo no hizo sino temblar al tocar una vez más la puerta de su habitación, lo único que en aquel momento le separaba del resto de la mansión. En su cabeza, aquella voz le dio suavemente ánimos para que la abriera. Podía sentir su corazón latir a una velocidad que no era normal, mientras su respiración aumentaba hasta casi no poder sentir oxígeno en sus pulmones. Necesitaba calmarse, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, **él** estaba ahí.

No pudo hacerlo ese día, colapso antes de siquiera intentarlo.

La siguiente vez, el otro no dejó en ningún momento de repetirle como todo estaría bien. Abrir la puerta era solo el primer paso, y **él** estaría allí para acompañarle en todo momento.

Seijuurou lo hizo, y sintió otra vez sus pies moverse por su voluntad.

La más alegre de tenerle de regreso parecía ser Yukimaru, quien no dudó en reclamarle todos los mimos posibles como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que se veían, pese a que el otro le había dicho que se encargaba de visitarla bastante seguido. Algo en los ojos de la yegua le decía que tal vez ella era la única que se había percatado del cambio durante ese tiempo.

Los sirvientes también parecían más amables desde la última vez, y eso hizo mucho más fácil volver a la rutina, pese a que una parte de él no podía sino lamentar que nada más que eso hubiera cambiado para la mansión después del incidente.

Su padre continuaba igual que siempre, la única diferencia era el anillo que ya no traía en su mano, y algo le indicaba que en su interior el otro no podía sino reprimir su ira al respecto. Seijuurou, por su parte, varias veces se vio otra vez en su mente luego de tan solo sentir la presencia de Masaomi en la habitación.

Al otro no le molestaba, y cuando la presión del día alcanzaba el punto donde Seijuurou no podía soportar más, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que él se hiciera cargo sin queja alguna.

Una vez que la hora de dormir llegaba y cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir su calidez. Y egoístamente, por solo unos instantes, se permitía tomar la mano de su reflejo y abrazar su propio ser en el interior de su mente, mientras alguno de los dos murmuraba un “Buenas noches”.

En algún momento posterior se dieron cuenta de que era bastante grosero llamar al otro como “tú” en cada conversación, pero no parecía haber muchas más opciones. Habían decidido compartir el nombre después de todo, porque _él_ era Akashi Seijuurou y **él** era Akashi Seijuurou. Estaban ahí, juntos.

Un pequeño eco en la parte trasera de su mente le decía a Seijuurou que no era así, que hubo una época en la que solo estaba _él_ , pero Seijuurou estaba demasiado absorto en seguir viviendo como para escucharlo.

Cada vez que sentía que el pánico estaba fluyendo entre sus venas demasiado rápido, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que el otro se hiciera cargo. Sin nada más que un parpadeo podía encontrarse en la seguridad que solo su propia mente le otorgaba, y eso era suficiente. Nadie más parecía notar la división de su mente, y en más de alguna ocasión se vio tentado a preguntarle a algún sirviente al respecto. Por suerte o desgracia, las palabras necesarias para explicarlo nunca parecían venir. Tal vez por el miedo de la reacción de su padre si fuera a escuchar rumores de ello.

Fue precisamente durante una de las charlas con Masaomi, esas que Seijuurou tanto odiaba y que sin más optaba por esquivar refugiándose en su mente, que el otro notó algo.

— Hablan distinto. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— … — El silencio fue su respuesta, mientras el recuerdo de una simple oración de su padre se filtraba en sus memorias. — A diferencia de él, tú usas “ _yo_ ” (ore). —

— … Tú usas “ **yo** ” (boku) como él, ¿no es así? —

— Podemos usar eso, ¿no? —

Y era infantil, pero pronto se convirtió en el nombre de cada uno en el interior de su mente. El más feliz con ello parecía ser Boku, quien cada vez que escuchaba su nombre no hacía sino sonreír, con la misma dulzura que ese día hace ya tantos meses.

— ¿Estás cansado, Ore? —

— No es nada, Boku. —

Se sentía pacífico ser llamado de aquella forma, distinta a la usual pero con un toque de cariño mucho mayor. Algo especial entre ellos.

Un par de años después, Seijuurou se percató de la extraña situación en la que su mente se encontraba cuando descubrió un libro de psicología en la biblioteca de la mansión. Y sintió un escalofríos recorrerle al leer por curiosidad ciertas páginas, porque esas dudas que parecían haberse perdido en lo profundo de su mente renacieron y quemaron con una intensidad desgarradora.

¿Estaba mal? ¿La existencia de Boku era algo malo?

Un Akashi debía ser perfecto en todos los ámbitos, académicos, deportivos… ¿Se consideraba también que su mente debía ser perfecta?

No estaba mal, no podía estarlo.

Boku cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Ore intentaba tranquilizarse y callar sus dudas una vez más en su interior, porque con cada pensamiento que se le escapaba no podía sino sentir el dolor del otro como una aguja en su pecho.

Akashi Seijuurou, en su totalidad, decidió no pensar en ello. Así estaba bien, se sentía correcto.

Aun así, cada vez que Ore veía su reflejo en el espejo no podía evitar que su mente se llenara de aún más dudas. Y el ojo dorado que juraba ver frente a él de vez en cuando no hacía más que incrementarlas.

— Estás aquí, ¿verdad? —

Boku no respondía ninguna de esa clase de sus preguntas, así que pronto Ore desistió de hacerlas.

Así estaba bien, Akashi Seijuurou estaba bien.

Ambos debían continuar por ese camino lleno de espinas, convirtiéndose en lo que era digno de ser para un Akashi. La perfección era su única alternativa, ambos lo sabían.

Eso era Akashi Seijuurou, ¿verdad?

La grieta ya no podía ser arreglada.


End file.
